tengri137fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tengri 137 Translation/@comment-64.29.40.12-20170330204940
Simply put, the last page is a binary sequence constructed using vowel and consonant to replace a 1 and a 0. When you line all of them up, it is a repeating sequence, with only 3 lines that are difference. The differences in those 3 lines is the reversal of the position of the vowel and consonant, making a 1 0 vs a 0 1. The "nothing is random" remark is because the last part of the puzzle still follows prime factorization, because there are 154 characters in the last message, which is 2*7*11, so since we already had 7 characters on a line and 11 lines, the only thing missing was the 2 character pairs. Once I separated the letters that way, it was very clear that it was a binary message using consonant and vowels to represent it. Once I have some time, I'll write up how they were able to start with a desired number of their choice, use multiplication of a repeating prime number (33333, 6666666, etc) to produce the repeating number of their choice, and create the 2 prime factorizations needed to arrive at it. The more decimals / length they want the numbers to be, the longer the repeating prime. It also hinges on being able to use decimals because of the way the reciprocal math works. All of the bottom numbers are a prime factorization of some much longer repeating prime number. Without that, the entire solution falls apart, which is why the messengers were so explicit about including the correct number of places. So it goes like this.... I want to encode something, whatever it is. I start with the words I want to encode and write them all out. Then I find a substitution medium that bridges letters to numbers, in this case, the periodic table of elements. I then write whatever I want to say and replace the letters with the corresponding atomic numbers. This gives us our desired number to produce. Once you have that number, you can use fractions to derive that number in a repeating format by just dividing it by a repeating prime that has 2 more digits than the desired number. (so if the number up top is 2 you divide by 33, if it's 22, you divide by 333, etc.) This gives us our very very large numbers, one of which, we already know is a repeating prime, so constructing a long factoring up to it is writing or using some code to do the factoriing. (I used a free site online) That then produces the long maths that are in the Tengri book, making it look like it is some mathematical genuis to most people, but it's just a clever math trick that makes it look magic. Speaking of magic, the magic squares and cubes that equal 666 or 777 are done the same exact way. It can be done in Excel spreadsheets in under 10 minutes. Laying those sqaures on top of geometrically stable shapes, is also no big feat. In my opinion, I am really put off by the message in the book, which is why I sought to disprove it and reverse engineer the riddle. Once I had that, I knew the message was a hoax. Misleading people by telling them that there is no God, the universe is finite, etc is bad juju, and by the Tengri puzzle representing 666 with that message, it doesn't surprise me that their purpose would be occult in nature. At least with Cicada, there was no message like that. They were clear what their intent was, and their puzzles we done with a much different intent and purpose behind them. I think the Tengri puzzle is a cheap ripoff and disservice to Cicada and their work, and what they are trying to do. While this puzzle was very well done, these individuals abused their abilities by trying to deceive and manipulate the minds of those with less understanding, and people like me won't stand for that. Going back to Cicada, I'm done with this one. I'll try to walk through step by step and show how I did it, with the tools I used. I think sevens exposed is them trying to continue that story, but not sure if they are still looking for recruits or leading people down a path, because I don't know why they would involve a real life spear for recruiting programmers. Looking forward to finding out either way!